company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
HiT Entertainment Warning Screens
Domestic (North American) Versions 1st Warning (1988-1993) Warning: On a black background is the white Helvetica warning text, which reads... The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Variants: * Starting in late 1992 with the original VHS release of Barney's Birthday, the warning text was in a Dawncastle Bold font, and was modified. The warning text in this variant reads "NOTICE: This recording and all constituent elements are protected by the copyright laws and other laws of the United States of America and of other Nations. The unauthorized use, rerecording, or duplication of this Program, in whole or in part, is a violation of the rights of the Owner and others, and may constitute a criminal offense punishable by substantial fines and/or imprisonment." * On the original VHS of Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and some copies of the original pressing of Barney's Birthday, the "NOTICE:" header in the later variant is removed, and the warning text is shifted up to the center. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on early Lyons Group releases such as all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos, including the 1992 reprints. The later version is uncommon, but can be found on the original pressing of Barney's Birthday (the S1 episode "Happy Birthday, Barney!"), Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney's Best Manners (the S1 episode "A Splash Party, Please"), and Barney's Rhymes with Mother Goose (the S1 episode "Let's Help Mother Goose!"). 2nd Warning (1993-1996) GW258H194.jpg GW263H193.jpg GW263H193 (1).jpg Warning: Same as the 3rd Media Home Entertainment/Heron/Hi-Tops FBI and Interpol Warning screens. FX/SFX: None, other than the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Much more common than the previous warning. This can be found on the 1993 reprints of Barney's Birthday, Barney's Best Manners, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, and Barney: Waiting for Santa. Also found on later Lyons Group releases, such as Barney's Home Sweet Homes, Let's Pretend with Barney, Barney's Alphabet Zoo, Barney: Families are Special, Barney Safety, Barney Songs, Barney: Making New Friends, Riding in Barney's Car, and Barney: All Aboard for Sharing. 3rd Warning (1996-2003) Lyrick Studios warning (first segment).jpg Lyrick Studios warning (second segment).jpg Lyrick Studios warning (third segment).jpg Warning: Same as the previous warning, but it takes place on the purple stone background with the yellow warning text. Also, the lining of the text is different, and the line above "INTERPOL WARNING" is absent. Variants: * The HiT Entertainment release of VeggieTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown has similar warning screens, but the text is white, the background is not stone - instead, the background is blue, and the FBI seal is absent. * On Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!, the background is opaque and has a lighter tint to it. * The Everland/Word Entertainment VHS release of VeggieTales: Very Silly Songs! only uses the first FBI warning screen (much like the earlier Lyrick Studios release). * A French version of this warning can be found on a French VHS print of Barney's Imagination Island. FX/SFX: None, other than the fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Even more common than the previous warning. It first appeared on the 1996 tapes of Barney's Talent Show, Barney in Concert and Rock with Barney. Can be found on Lyrick Studios VHS releases of VeggieTales, Barney, and Wishbone, as well as early HiT Entertainment releases. It even appears on some Everland/Word Entertainment VHS releases of VeggieTales from 1998 through 2001. 4th Warning (2003-2006) HiT Entertainment Warning.jpg HiT Entertainment INTERPOL (A).jpg HiT Entertainment INTERPOL (B).jpg Warning: On a blue background with the white bar of it appears the typical "FBI WARNING" header, with the warning text in blue. It fades out, and then this screen fades in. Also, the header now instead says "INTERPOL WARNING", and the interpol warning text appears. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Still quite common. Seen on all HiT Entertainment VHS & DVD releases from the era, such as Bob the Builder: Bob's Favorite Adventures. Final Note: Starting in 2006, HiT Entertainment releases were distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Distribution then switched to Lionsgate Home Entertainment in 2008, and finally, Universal Studios Home Entertainment in 2014. United Kingdom (1997-present) Warning: On a black background, we see the white warning text. Variant: On later releases, the warning stays on screen shorter. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on VHS and DVD releases from HiT Entertainment. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:HiT Entertainment IDs Category:Lyrick Studios IDs